Jeskaw
The sapient quadruped Mudskipper of Jalupi. History The Beginning Of Society The Jeskaw's ancestors, the Jisekaw, had invented a primitive tool. This tool wasn't so effective, but was still used by the tribal Jeskaw. Then, when the Jeskaw evolved due to developed brains fashioned by the fact that Jisekaw mating rituals were based on intelligence rather than strength, they became the Jeskaw. Then, a group started to believe that the sun is called Làp and the twin moons of Jalupi are called the Shraa... The Tribal Days The Jeskaw group quickly rose in population and became a tribe that lives near the shores of Sarguhal Lake. They made a barrier to keep Awplipis away from the lake and all sorts of weapons, but they also made armor. During the beginning of this era, the tribal Jeskaw thought that predators and the Pichaw were evil creations by the Shraa, but one night, a young Jeskaw thought that all life is nessecary for the survival of the tribe. This made the tribe think that all life is good, and so are the Shraa that created some of it. This allowed first contact with the Pichaw, who thaught the Jeskaw about evolution and how to make evolution experiments, which led the Jeskaw to making their first colony up the Chawdr river. But what caused the first contact? During an early expedition to learn about the Pichaw, some Jeskaw managed to steal five Pichaw eggs. Thinking they are Jeskaw eggs, this led to rumors that the Pichaw steal Jeskaw eggs, and the eggs were brought back to the tribe. The female that had the eggs was surprised to see they hatched into baby Pichaw, and as such, a belief was formed that once a Pichaw steals Jeskaw eggs, they hatch as Pichaw. But the mother was ashamed of everyone's idea, and fled to the other side of the lake. As the Pichaw grew up, they went to mate with other Pichaw, but remained with their foster mother, and with a while, the foster mother communicated with the Great-Mind commune, with the mother's Jeskaw, or Piskaw, translating, and organised a first contact with the Jeskaw. Ships Ahoy! As the Pichaw entered the Copper Age and began to harness electric mechanisms for use with their vehicles, the Jeskaw had been receiving samples of such technology. However, what advances the Jeskaw did make were a magnetic tunnel and amazingly engineered biological living ships descending from Awchpi. One of these could carry Jesk Piluaw to and fro different landmasses, which allows Jesk Piluaw colonisation. By the time the volcano of the volcanic island erupted and ravaged much of Jalupi, the Jeskaw had taken to the skies using genetically bred Lishpi species, and would go on to reach space with them. A New World Some Jeskaw and Jesk Piluaw were picked up by mysterious purple vortexes along with some native species from their homeworld and the seeds of each of their genetically-bred plants, and ended up on a planet they soon called Dawh-Jalupi. And thus, the legacy of the past of the Jeskaw lives on in a new multiverse. Meanwhile, the god responsible for bringing some Jeskaw and Jesk Piluaw to Dawh-Jalupi assimilated Pijidraw and all of it's alternates in the hopes of saving them from certain death, although sparing the Om and the Pichaw, who turned out to be the Writer controlling the Jeskaw, Jesk Piluaw and the Cerebralgea, making it become a realm within his subconscious. Both Jeskaw groups live on in the Alliance Of Order multiverse without their technological benefactors, although their stories have not yet completely unfolded. Here is a link to the wiki of this roleplay, if you are ever to check: http://allianceoforder.wikia.com/wiki/Alliance_of_Order_Wiki Jeskaw Language The Jeskaw were the first on Jalupi to invent a language, both spoken and written. Later on, the language splintered into a Jeskaw dialect and a Pichaw dialect, but the Jeskaw dialect is used by a greater variety of species. Category:Neo-Terra Category:Jalupi Category:Nature Category:Tribes Category:Sapient